Frisky the Anchovy
Matthew Everett (a.k.a. Frisky the Anchovy) is the leader of the Everett System. He is the grandson of famous criminal Marcus Everett and is said to want to finish the job that his grandfather started. No one is quite sure what this is. Frisky the Anchovy is played in Halloween Bandits by Jonah Shin. Backstory Frisky the Anchovy was born as Matthew James Everett in 2002 to parents James and Grace Everett. He was named after his grandfather on his mother's side (Matthew Walker) and his own father (James Everett). His grandfather on his father's side, Marcus Everett, was a dangerous criminal. Matthew's father, James- Marcus Everett's son- was a good man despite his father's criminal reputation. He told little Matthew exciting and adventurous stories about his father's thefts, and Matthew was entranced. Matthew was an only child and some might say his parents spoiled him. All his life he was a mischief-maker and would go into terrible tantrums when he did not get what he wanted. He was known for being very energetic and could never sit still, and for his love of anchovies, earning him the nickname "Frisky the Anchovy". As he grew older, he began his first small thefts, starting with cookies and cakes in high places where his parents thought he could not reach. However, he quickly became more ambitious, and started committing larger crimes. Family Frisky the Anchovy's family tree includes six prominent members. These are: * Astoria Banks (his cousin) * James Everett (his father) * Grace Everett (née Walker) (his mother) * Marcus Everett (his grandfather) * Matthew Walker (his grandfather) * Helena Banks (née Walker) The Everett System As Matthew's thefts got more ambitious, he began gathering a group of criminals to assist him in his crimes. Early members included Cameron Duke ("The Duke"), Jacob Barstow ("Pyro") and Brooklyn Devereux ("Dark Thunder"). The group expanded over time into a secret organization, and they named themselves the Everett System after Matthew's idolized grandfather, Marcus Everett. The Everett System had a vast range of criminal types, including pyromaniacy, kidnapping, assassination, spying/stalking, and false accusation by hire. Conflict with the Halloween Bandits Because the Halloween Bandits were committing their thefts at the same time as the Everett System's, and the Halloween Bandits' form of stealing was almost unheard of, the Halloween Bandits became much more well-known. This caused Frisky the Anchovy to plant a spy in the midst of the Halloween Bandits, in order to find out information needed for eliminating them, clearing the path to fame for the Everett System. However, the group found out, and joined the secret rebellion against the Everett System, which was led by Frisky the Anchovy's cousin, General Banks (Miranda Lewis). ]] Frisky the Anchovy then decided to take the initiative and send out a squadron of criminals to kidnap the five teens. This squadron, led by assassinator Johnny Boy, managed to kidnap the Halloween Bandits, but the spy's identity was revealed when they were being locked up, and she turned out to be a close friend of the group's. The spy, whose identity we will not be showing here for spoiler purposes, realized her wrongdoing and helped the Halloween Bandits escape. Soon after, the Halloween Bandits tipped off the police as to where the Everett System's headquarters was, and most of its members, including Frisky the Anchovy, were arrested in a raid of the building. Because of this major loss of members, the Everett System was discontinued. Character Inclusion Despite Frisky the Anchovy's importance to the storyline of Halloween Bandits, the character actually makes very little appearances in the film. These include when he is plotting with his spy and when the police raid the Everett System's headquarters. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:The Everett System Category:Characters